1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wrecking tools and to tools used by firefighters, and more particularly to tools used for removing gypsum board.
2. Description of Related Art
Gypsum board, also known as Sheetrock or drywall, is a common material used to cover structural components in most residential and many commercial applications. Firefighters regularly must remove this material to access voids, attics and unoccupied areas. Firefighters frequently have used pike poles, as used on fishing boats, to poke holes in the gypsum board and whittle away at it in order to make a hole large enough for access to suspected fire areas.